Unpredictable
by deathnotelover12
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside for Izaya to pick a fight with his favorite personification of violence! But he finds that Shizuo's unpredictable attitude might just be more unpredictable than he thought... What will Izaya do to make things better? YAOI!
1. Beautiful day

**A/N This is my first Durarara fanfiction~! :3 I'm so happy! I just finished Durarara and I LOVED IT! So I've been on a Durarara high for a while. Drawing people from Durarara and now writing fanfics of my favorite pairing in Durarara, Shizaya! XD Sorry if it's not 'perfect'. I'm just starting out writing for these characters. I don't think it's THAT bad, but it's not my best. I hope you like this and review for me! I'm going to make this in a two shot more then likely. **

**Warning: Yaoi! Meaning BOYxBOY! If you don't like it, GO AWAY! For those who do, please continue reading :3  
**

* * *

It was a lovely day outside with the birds flying just outside of my widow. And where was I during this magnificent day, you may wonder? Sitting in my favorite black leather spinny chair in my house, not enjoying the outdoors. Looking out the floor to ceiling window, I sighed, my superior smirk on my face. It's not fair my lovely like humans get to have all the fun while I'm inside, stealing away their chance of seeing my beautiful face.

" Isn't it a nice day out there, Namie?" I wondered out loud, waiting to hear the snide comment from my secretary. Nothing of the sort came to my ears. Did she sneak out again? Maybe I should stop zoning out so much? Using my spinny chair, I swiveled, finding said woman up in the library, ignoring me. " That's not nice Namie~! I asked you a question!" I hummed, another breath of air escaping my lips.

" It's okay." She continued looking through the books, not paying any mind to me. I guess it's one of the 'let's ignore Izaya because I don't like him' days.

" Which is why I'm going to take a stroll through Ikebukuro! Maybe Shizu-chan will be willing to play for a little bit~!" Spinning out of my chair, I grabbed my jacket and turned to the door.

" Please try to get yourself killed. I don't like this job." Namie muttered as she way of good-buy and good riddance.

" Aw~! I'll miss you too Namie Yagiri!" I left my home and marveled at the beauty of the day. I don't think its been this nice in quite some time. As I walked down the street, getting glances from people who looked just a little more then cautious of me. Since where ever I am, Shizuo normally ends up. And when you put me and Shizu-chan together, we make a mess. It seems like trouble follows me where ever I go! Whether it be Shizuo or someone that heard I was leaking info to the next person willing to make a deal with me.

" Oh, hello Izaya! You want yummy Russia sushi? It good!" Simon greeted me as I skipped by him.

" No thanks Simon. I'm going to go play with Shizuo and would like to have an empty stomach." He frowned, more than likely at the violence bit.

" You no go and Fight Shizuo, it's nice out! You enjoy weather instead!" He tried changing my mind, unsuccessfully, mind you. Sighing, I looked back at the sushi seller, waving at him.

" Yes, yes Simon, I'll enjoy the weather. See you later." Shoving my hands in my pockets, I continued walking.

" Remember Izaya, violence not good!" He yelled, causing me to laugh. Simon's weird. You never know what he'll do, which isn't something I like. Just like Shizu-chan. I can't predict him either and it makes me frustrated! Why do they have to be unreadable! Can't they just be like my lovely other humans? The nice and easy to read? My thoughts continued like this as I walked with the crowd, standing out the most, no doubt. How do they deify my predictions so easily? I've never been wrong in anything but Shizuo and Simon. Now, Simon doesn't like violence, which is unfortunate, he'd be good muscle to have working for me. He runs a sushi shop, handing out flyers all day long, and goes to extremes when it comes to advertising. He's not hard to be around, and a close thing to a friend of mine, you might say. Though I don't have 'friends'. The only friend I need is myself. And Simon only resorts to violence when he really has to.

Shizuo, on the other hand...I'm not sure of too much. I know he has a short temper when it comes to pissing him off. He has monster like strength, which he's showed signs of even as a child. Shizuo has broken virtually every bone in his body. He has close ties with his little brother turned movie star, and is protective of him. And Shizuo is fun to play with~! But...what do I really know about him, besides the obvious things?

Pausing my walk for a second, thinking long and hard about the monster, I heard the twisting of metal. My heart raced as I stared ahead.

" IIIZZZZAAAYYYAAAA! I've told you a thousand times, to STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" The man I was just thinking about stood, no more than six feet away from me, a freshly ripped out of the ground stop sign in his hand. I felt a drop a sweat form on my forehead. Not like the great Izaya Orihara is worried about being beat by a monster!

"Ah~! Shizu-chan! I was just thinking about you! I guess you'd like to stay and play for a while, I take it?" Flicking out my knife, people rushed out of the way, knowing the legendary fight between me and Shizuo is about to take place. It's amusing how they run like animals at the first sign of danger, that Shizuo probably up-rooted out of the ground.

I cleverly dodged the objects thrown at me, teasing Shizuo as I went. Since I was having such a good time with Shizuo, I didn't realize that I was being cornered in an alley, till I felt my back press against the hard brick wall. Oh shoot~!

" Oh my, it seems I'm stuck, what ever will you do my little personification of violence~?" Shizuo growled at me, walking much to close for my comfort. But he must know I still have my knife. And it surprises me that he continues to walk ever closer to my armed person, with him being unarmed at the moment. What is he planing?

" I hate you, you flea! You think you're all high and mighty, that makes me pissed!" My heart beat jumped to my ears and, surprisingly, I started cracking under the pressure. What the hell? I'm the great info broker, who has been in any situation know to man, and I'm cracking under the presence of Shizuo Heiwajima? Putting on my artfully crafted mask, I appeared calm, despite my sweating palms.

" So scary~!" Shizuo looked in my eyes, giving me a good look of the rage in his. I could visibly see him clench his jaw, so I held out my knife, waiting for him to get closer. He moved a lot faster than I remember him to, and launched his fist at my face. In my shock, my knife had slipped out of my sweaty hand. Damn it! There goes your protection 'oh so great Izaya'! Being that I was so distracted this morning, I didn't put any spare knifes on me. Stupid morning. But I'm not going to die today, Shizuo would be sad that I'm not there to play with him! Then again...he always does say he wants me dead...and I'm sure the fact that I hit him with a truck...twice...doesn't make me seem worth it. Flinching as the fist was near my face, I waited for it to connect. It didn't...

" Fuck you! Fuck you flea! I could finish you right now! But...I don't! Tell me why I don't pummel you to a pulp right here!" He yelled, standing much to close. As my mind raced, I spotted my knife, just barely within reach. Shizuo, not acting like the dimwitted monster I thought he was, followed my gaze and kicked my defense out of reach. Shit..

" That sounds like your problem Shizu-chan. Now~ I'll just be going..." I began moving only to be slammed back into the wall, Shizuo's arms on either side of me. Should I run to get my knife, or except that I'll be in the hospital? I won't let him hurt me. I'm not going to die by some brute without a brain!

" Izaya! Shut up! Fucking ass! Why the hell do I...GAH!" The blond lowered his head, only to raise it back up to met my eyes again. What is up with him today? I didn't plan on getting held up by Shizuo. Maybe Simon was right? Again, I found my mind whirling, thinking up possible out comes of Shizuo's reactions. What I didn't plan on at _all_, was Shizuo coming even closer, his breath hazy, drifting over my lips. For the first time in years, I, Izaya Orihara, didn't know what to do. The hands by my face now held it loosely in place, forcing my eyes to remain trained on the blond's face. I could almost swear that my heart beat was audible was it thumped away in my chest cavity. Pressing my palms into the rough brick wall behind me as I felt Shizuo's lips touch mine. My eyes went wide as my, once buzzing mind, went blank with all thoughts, but the thought 'Shizuo's lips are on mine, kissing me'. A new feeling of heat rising to my face and flowing through my body, dare I say, frightened me a tad. In all honesty, this here and now, is my first ever kiss. Not even my parents kissed me. But this...this...violent hot head, stole it away from me easily. " Damn..." Shizuo whispered once he came for a little air. Still not moving, I stayed flattened on the wall. Shizuo must not be done with me yet as his lips were on mine again, rougher and much more...needy?

Shizuo's hands went from my face, trailing down to my hands, lacing our fingers together and bringing them above me. No...this isn't good. Not good at all! I can't get out...I'm trapped...

0-0-0-0

We were riding in the van and I was staring out the window as the people rushed out of sight. It's been so boring today! We haven't seen Izaya and Shizuo fighting like they do! What I would give to see them having a passionate battle of their secret love~! Heaving a sigh, I looked over to Walker, who was still reading a book, totally absorbed in it. Dotachin is no fun anyways and Saburo is driving. All these people are not any fun~! So I went back to my window staring. We passed a alley, and out of curiosity, I looked down it, freezing when I did.

" SABURO! STOP THE VAN~!" We screeched to a halt and I jumped out, video camera in hand. I did NOT just see Shizuo and Izaya _kissing_!

" Erika, what's up?" Dotachin asked, speaking too loud. Does he want to interrupt the BL that is possibly happening down this alley?

"Shhh! I thought I saw Izaya and Shizuo making out down here." I whispered, pointing the camera down the alley, squealing on the inside when their two figures came on the screen. I see Shizuo standing, holding two hands above his head, and I see Izaya's jacket. Oh my god~! My dream is coming true~!

" I don't think their kissing."

" Yeah they are! Can't you tell?"

" But I can't imagine Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima making out in a alley..."

" Well, I can! I've been waiting to get this kind of thing on film~!"

0-0-0-0

Things spiraled down hill for me from the moment Shizuo put his lips on mine for the second time. The tension I had in my body slowly went away and I found my eyes harder to keep open. Am I dieing or something? I've never had this happen. I've never heard of someone being clam when they could die! Shizuo's leg moved to go between my legs, rubbing back and forth. W-what is he doing? I-I don't like that! I broke for air, making a moaning sound I didn't know I made. What the hell is wrong with me? I-I don't love people like this! I'm not supposed to get close to people like this! I'm known for staying one step out of the madness! Not the center of madness!

Shizuo's mouth found mine, feeling familiar. He released my hands, using his to push up my shirt, rubbing and twisting my nipple. No, no, no, no, NO! I arched to his touch, making that sound again. Why me? Did I choose a bad day to walk outside or what? Shizuo let his tongue into my mouth, moving it around, making the heat rise to an unbearable temperature then I'm used to. Please, I want this to stop! Giving me a chance to breathe, Shizuo moved his mouth to my neck, sucking and licking, continuously causing those sounds to come out of my throat, even louder than before. My body is on fire.

0-0-0-0

Moans drifted from the other end of the alley, proving me right~! Their getting on some yummy boy on boy action~! And I'm getting it all on tape too! Now everybody will know me as Erika, the girl how got Shizuo and Izaya BL-ing on tape! Haha!

" Isn't it great?" I asked the three guys watching them with me.

" Had I not been looking right at it, I would have never believed it." Dotachin muttered, pulling away from the corner to lean on the side of the building.

" Yeah, me too..." Walker stayed to watch as Sabruo went to lean with Dotachin. Yes, more room for watching yaoi!

0-0-0-0

" Damn flea...you taste good." No Shizu-chan! Don't say gross things like that! I don't taste good, now let me go! " I could eat you up..." Shizuo kissed my jaw line, sending shivers down my spine. No, don't eat me. That's cannibalism!

"Sh-shizuo..." I panted, not forming the words I want to say. How did he bring me down to my knees like this? I'm not fazed by anything someone says to me, but crumble under Shizuo's gentle touch.

" Fuck!" Shizuo took a step away, looking upset. Did I say something wrong? Why-why do I want his warmth back? Why am I _craving _him? Man! I so messed up right now! Shizuo turned and ran out of the alley he backed me into, leaving me with my thoughts, that are slowly speeding back up to meet me. Did that just...happen? Me and Shizuo in an alley, kissing? That sounds like a plot line in one of those BL books that Erika has. Pushing away from the wall, I took a couple of wobbly steps forewarn. I still wasn't very sure of what I was doing, nor did I really care. Grabbing my knife, I put it back in my pocket, marching foreword, still in my stupor.

As I came to the end of the alley, I was met with nervous stares, more so from Erika. I saw a video camera in her hands and I couldn't come to any conclusion why she had it, but didn't feel like wondering.

" H-hey Izaya! How's it going?" Ignoring her, I continued my walk.

0-0-0-0

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Damn it! Why in the hell did I do that? I thought I would control myself! All I did was walk outside with Tom, about to go and do a little shake up on someone who doesn't want to cough up the money, and I saw none other then the flea. He was holding his hand under his chin in thought. Not wasting a second, I grabbed a street sign and started up our usual banter.

I knew I had him cornered and my feelings started pouring out of me. You see, the flea has been on my mind a lot in the past couple of months. It drove me insane so I went to Shinra's to have him tell me what was fucked up in my head. Instead, I got a little lecture about how I 'was in love with Izaya'. Bullshit! And When I cornered him, I felt with strongest urge to act on these feelings.

Now here I am, standing at Shinra's door, pounding hard with my fist. Since when have I had manners? I normally kick open the door!

" Hello Shizuo! This is a surprise! I don't see any blood, so that must mean your here to talk!" He happily let me into his apartment, Celty greeting me with a wave.

" I fucking messed up Shinra! I let the fucking emotions you said I had get the best of me!" Shinra got that scared look on his face and waved his hand for me to sit down, and I did.

" Now Shizuo, before you go swearing and breaking things, can you tell me what happened?" Celty and Shinra where both on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear what I have to say.

" I fucking kissed him alright! I couldn't help it." I clutched my hair, bending so I was looking at the floor.

" Do you mean, Izaya?" Shinra gasped, acting like a freaking drama king. I don't know what I should do . It's not like I can just pretend that it didn't happen, cause it did. I nodded my head yes to Shinra's question.

0-0-0-0

I need to go to Shinra's. Maybe he'll know what went wrong with me back there? Maybe I have some brain disease?

After some walking that seemed a lot more like stumbling, I was at the underground doctor's door, lightly knocking on it.

" Hel- oh gosh...hey. This should be fun, come on in." Shinra didn't seem very happy to see me, which was odd, he normally is happy. As soon as I walked in, I saw a familiar head of blond hair, that turned to look at me before contorting in shock. Just then reality came back, slapping me in the face.

" Oh no! I'm outta here!" Shizuo tried passing me before he was stopped by Celty. She tapped away at the screen of her phone.

'No Shizuo! You need to stay and talk. It's for your own good!' He glared at her before giving in and returning to his place on the couch, slumping in his seat.

" Aw~! Aren't you glad to see me Shizu-chan?" At least I'm back. The personification of violence didn't respond to me, but instead grumbled about something. Is he pouting? How childish!

'Okay, now what happened. And I want BOTH of your stories!' Shinra looked happily at the headless woman.

"You've been talking to Erika recently, haven't you, Celty?" The underground doctor asked. Somehow I feel like the fourth wheel here.

' Yes, why?'

"Never mind. Anyways, would you tell me what happened Izaya?" Smiling at Shizu-chan, I sat down next to him, ready to start twisting lies.

" Well I was just on my way for a walk outside, enjoying my loving humans, when out of no where, Shizu-chan yelled at me! He started chasing me, throwing things and trying to hit me. After running for my dear life, I found myself stuck in a dark and scary alley way where Shizuo had me cornered!" Celty was on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear what comes next. Shinra sighed.

" He's enjoying this way too much.." But I like a good drama~!

" I tried to defend myself, but Shizu-chan disarmed me, kicking away my knife! He confessed that he simply couldn't hold himself back anymore and began ravishing my lips. I plead with him, saying 'Oh Shizu-chan! I'm too innocent for this kind of thing!' " I put the back of my hand against my forehead, striking a pose. Maybe I could be an actor? I heard Shizuo growl next to me.

" Innocent my ass!" Looking over to the blond, I smirked, loving the reaction to my dramatic reenactment. Hearing Celty type away at her phone, I looked over to the dullahan, I watched as she frantically showed me her phone.

' What happened next? I gotta know!' Laughing at her eagerness, I continued twisting the truth to my will.

"Well, Shizuo put his hand up my shirt, taking away even more of my innocence. So in my quivering voice I plead, ' Shizuo, please stop! I-I can't go on. I don't want you to regret anything! After all, we're not supposed to be doing this!', But he looked up at me, lust shining in his eyes, ' I'm sorry Izaya, I can't stop. You taste so good! I don't care what anyone thinks, I love you!' ! " I imitated Shizuo's voice, ending up sounding very un-Shizuo like. If Celty could, I know she would be squealing. She basically when through the actions of a girl squealing, but without the noise. This is too much fun~! Sparing a glance over to Shizuo, I saw that he looked rather mad, his face red from the embarrassment. Or anger, which ever you choose. " I swooned at his words, willing to give in to the temptation of Shizuo giving me pleasure. I let him have any part of me he wanted. The next thing I know, he's nipping and sucking on my neck, making my virgin self feel sooo~ good!" Celty must have _loved_ my story, since she clasped her hands together silently saying 'aw'. Playing with girls emotions really is fun!

" For some reason, I have a hard time believing this." Shinra pondered out loud, questioning my so _true_ story!

" That's cause it didn't happen!" Shizuo snapped, glaring at me out of the corner of his eyes.

' Is that how you got those marks on your neck?' My hand went up to said neck, feeling the tender skin, no doubt dark in color.

" Why yes!"

" Okay, why don't _I_ tell _my_ version of the story!" Shizuo declared, jerking his thumb to himself. Celty readied herself for his side, more then likely hoping for more boyxboy. " Well, I was heading out with Tom to get some cash from a guy who didn't pay up soon enough, when I saw flea over here, standing with a thinking face on. Naturally, I grabbed the nearest sign and ripped it from the ground. Telling him _once again_ that I didn't want to see his ass in Ikebukuro, we started fighting. We kept fighting till we reached the alley, where I knew I would have him cornered. He tried talking his way out of it in typical flea fashion. I knocked away his knife, kicking it out of reach. I _didn't_ confess my undying urge to have him like he says. True, I did have weird, strange feelings towards the flea, but I didn't tell him that. I did kiss him and stick my hand up his shirt and give him hickeys. I couldn't help it! I wanted to do something about these feelings I had inside! So I left and came here." Did he just somewhat confess that there _is_ feelings? Am I hearing him right? The _monster_ has feelings? And towards me none the less! Interesting.

' I like Izaya's story better.' Celty typed as I laughed at Shizuo's face. He looked offended and so funny! How amusing this monster is~!

" Like I care! His is a bunch of shit! None of that was said and he over-exaggerated the actions! I told it like it happened!" Shizuo defended, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest, an angered look on his face.

" Aw~ is Shizu-chan mad that I'm a better story teller than you~?"

" Don't call me that you stupid flea!" Yes, I get to pick on Shizuo now! It's about time I get an opening.

" Shizu-chan~! Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan!" I invaded his personal space, hoping to make him uncomfortable.

" Flea...!"

" Yes Shizu-chan?"

" Get out of my face!" This only made me lean in more to see how he'd react.

" No Shizu-chan! I love~ you!" He was still looking away, refusing to look me in the eye. Who knew Shizuo was a shy little lover! I didn't have a chance to open my mouth before Shizuo was kissing me again. I was very caught off guard, and we had an audience. As quick as it happened, it was over. I sat in shock and Shizuo was turned away from me again.

" I told you to get away from me. And you know what! I don't want to stay here!" Shizuo stood, storming out of the underground doctor's home, slamming the door. We all sat in the shock of the blond brute's rampage. I felt kinda bad for messing with him for once.

" That was...interesting." Shinra concluded, fixing his glasses. My body once again stopped listening to me. I walked to the door, stopping at the sound of Shinra's voice. " I'd let him blow off some steam before you go and talk to him if I was you."

" But your not me and I want to go talk to him! I need to go and make things right!" Extremely out of character, I lost my cool, sounding like the love sick humans I love. Am I becoming unpredictable? I don't feel like I now myself right now. I closed the door, running after Shizuo. I wonder what he'll do to me when I see him? Hit me? Kill me? Ignore me? With him, who knows.

* * *

**A/N Was it good? I really do love this pairing! XD It was so fun trying to think like Izaya~! :3 I can just imagine Celty becoming a yaoi fangirl after talking with Erika for a while XD Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Unpredictable love

**A/N Wow, this was fast XD I was so happy that people reviewed the last part~! It means a lot to me you know! Here's another chap, the last chap XD Since I told you it was just a two-shot. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and review for me. Also, thanks to all who have reviewed/faved/alerted I LOVE YOU ALL~!**

* * *

My emotions were spilling everywhere. Since when did I act like my humans? I'm wonderful at hiding how I really feel, but right now all I want is to see Shizuo.

I looked both ways of the street, not seeing my blond monster. Where could he have gone? I mean, it's not like he'd be hard to find. He's a tall blond with monster strength. He'd be easy to pick out of a crowd. I gotta find him!

0-0-0-0

Running full speed I tried escaping to anywhere but Shinra's. That fucking flea has no idea how much he affects me! I can't take it! I need to get away to somewhere and let all this anger out! I stumbled at a sharp pull backwards, finding a large hand on my arm.

" Shizuo? What the matter? Not violence, correct? Izaya didn't make violence right? You want sushi, it good!" Simon started playing a game of 20 fucking questions. Does it look like I want to stop and chat?

" LET ME GO SIMON! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!" Yanking my arm out of his grip, I glared at the man in front of me. He looked at me in sympathy, pissing me off.

" Shizuo. You look mad on outside. But look in eyes and you see you want to cry. What happen?" Tensing up again, I clenched my fists, feeling my rage bubble up again. Leave, NOW!

" IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I sprinted off down the street again, shoving people out of my way, just running. I must get away before I start wreaking things. Look at me, a monster running away like a scared coward. Oh the irony.

0-0-0-0

How far can he run? I spun around, scanning the crowd of people, trying to find my brute with little success. I've had my mouth get me in trouble before, but it's not like I cared then! I have this gut turning feeling in my stomach, with a strong urge to throw up. Knowing people's emotions like the back of my hand, I knew that was what you feel when your scared. But I can't be scared! I don't get scared. I-I...oh my god! My heart was pounding and I felt like letting out a scream then start crying. Shizuo, where'd you go!

" Izaya! Come, I need to be talking with you!" Simon called to me, waving his hand above the crowd. I shoved my way to him, standing in front of him.

" Have you seen Shizuo! I need to find him!" Simon looked sharply at me, cutting into my being.

" You going to make violence? Shizuo look sad and you are reason. " Another wave of sadness washed over me. I haven't felt this much emotion in my life.

" I know he's sad, but I just want to talk to him. Please tell me where he went!" I was shocked to hear my voice quiver, the desperation seeping into my words. Let's just hope that none of my 'friends' are out today and see me in my weak state.

" I saw him. He ran down street." Looking down the street, I began running without so much as a good-bye to the sushi man. My mind chanted Shizuo's name over and over. Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo SHIZUO! It drove me mad! My worried eyes darted from one end of the street to the other, no monster in my sight.

I started panting, my body trying to cool it's self down from running at such a pace for so long. The crowd of people began thinning as I continued running. Slowly I began seeing small signs of destruction, telling me Shizuo went this way. Soon enough, I spotted my blond, ripping up a sign, twisting it in half before throwing it at a wall like it was nothing. My heart leaped in my chest and I couldn't help but yell.

"SHIZUO~!" He turned his head to me, a scowl on his features. I was within three feet of him, but my feet didn't want to stop and I fell into the irate man, clinging to him in a strange form of hug. It didn't last long as I was shoved off of him and fell to the ground, getting right back up.

" Fuck you flea. I didn't ask you to come here just to make fun of me again. So don't say stupid meaning less things like you love me." Shizuo's voice was cold and dark. It wasn't his usual sarcastic angry tone.

" Shizuo, you want to know the truth? I, the emotionless info broker, was _scared_ when you left. I've never been scared in my life. But _you_ made my scared and worried. Now, I don't know how much I should trust Shinra, but I'm pretty sure he would declare me in love. But I lost my mind when you kissed me, and, to be honest, I liked it. It was my first kiss after all! But it made me feel really good and warm." Shizuo looked back at me with a surprised face when I said it was my first kiss.

" I didn't mean to take your first kiss..."

" But that's just it Shizuo! Normally, I'd be upset and mad that my precious first kiss was taken, but since it's you, I don't care! If I had wanted to do something to get you off in the alley, I'm sure I would have. But I didn't! What more proof do you need that I love you?" I was starting to lose my cool, again.

" I-"

" Oh, I see, maybe you want me to prove it with actions! Fine then," I grabbed Shizuo's face, pressing our mouths together, copying what Shizuo did before and slipped my tongue in, rubbing it across his. A long drawn out moan came from the brute, making me happy for reasons above me. Shizuo was about to put his hands on my hips when he stopped, bringing them to my face pulling me off.

0-0-0-0

What am I doing? I can't just get sucked into this kind of thing. I need to talk to him, not stand here and make out with him. No matter how much I really want to. When I pulled him off my mouth, he had the most sexy look I've ever seen on his face. His cheeks are a bright pink and he was breathing heavy with a line of saliva on his chin. God I can feel the blood rush to a certain part of me. Damn why is this flea so cute?

" Izaya, your going to regret this. You know you don't love me." His sexy look was gone and he glared at me.

" You think I would stand here and let myself kiss you if I didn't? Can't you see I'm trying to confess here and your too _thick-headed_ to see? I love you Shizuo! Whether I want to or not, I'm in love with you." This is the first I've seen the information leaker at this much of a weakened state. He's never one to say what he feels, much less feel. I'm too stubborn to accept it.

" I...I don't know what to say Izaya. I want to accept it-"

" Then why don't you! I'm here, poring out my heart to you, and you _want_ to accept it? You know what, FORGET IT! I'm going back to Shinra's! Have a nice time being an idiot!" He turned and ran, turning into a little alley way. My heart dropped as I began walking after him, slowly speeding up with each step. I've seen Izaya lose his cool a couple of times today, which is more than I've seen him lose it in the whole time I've known the flea.

0-0-0-0

"Oh my gosh~! Two times in one day! Am I lucky or what!" I squealed, holding my video camera close. This is going to make one hell of a yaoi video for my paying customers!

" And I've been amazed two times in one day. Am I unlucky or what?" Dotachin muttered drinking more of his energy drink.

" Who would've thought that Shizuo and Izaya would be a couple?"

" I would~! I swear this is one big dream!"

" If it is, please let me go home..."

0-0-0-0

I could feel my eyes burn with tears. I don't cry! I'm not meant to cry. Stupid monster..

" Izay-a? Are you...crying?" No I'm laughing hysterically while smiling like everything's alright. What else would I be doing Shizuo?

" Shut up you monster..." My legs felt weak and I slumped to the ground, tears falling from my eyes. This is not right. I should not be crying. I can't feel. I don't have these emotions. I'm not supposed to be this unpredictable to my own self. My chest feels like someone shot it and I almost feel complied to look down and check. Shizuo's shadow walked closer to me, crouching next to me, wrapping his arms around my curled up body.

" I'm sorry Izaya." Something inside of me snapped and I pushed off Shizuo, sending him to the ground.

" I don't need your 'I'm sorry'!" Realizing what I said, I cringed. There goes my big mouth again. Ruining the moment of peace. Shizuo stood, his figure looming dangerously over me.

" Why did I ever try loving you, you worthless flea." With that he calmly left, walking out of the tiny alley and into the darkening world. My chest tightened as I clung to my knees, burying my face in them. I am worthless. And pathetic. And someone might find me, but I'd put up even more of I fight...I'd hope.

0-0-0-0

Why does he always have to push me away after leading me on? All I wanted to do was help him and he yells at me. Forget him! I don't need him!

Somehow, I ended up at Shinra's yet again. It seems like my body knows where to go to get help. It's not like I can really talk to anyone else.

" Shizuo! Are you back again? This is such a busy day." I didn't find the doctor's twisted sense of humor funny right then. I lightly pushed him aside, trudging over to the couch and sitting on it, staring sadly at the floor. " Well don't you look happy..." Shinra muttered. I sighed, not feeling good at all. I want to throw up or awake up and hoe this all is a dream.

" This time it wasn't my fault.." A voice, which I knew must have been mine, despite how different it sounded, grumbled. Celty, being a worried person, was typing away, shoving her phone in my face.

'Shizuo! What's wrong? You don't look good. Did Izaya say something?' I didn't say a word, but simply stared at her with my sad eyes. After what I think was five minutes or so with me being all mopey and unlike myself, Celty got pissed off. Her black shadow stuff wrapped around my neck, and squeezed a little. I didn't flinch, Celty is too caring to finish someone off because they don't tell her what's wrong. Shinra, though, began panicking.

" Now Celty, no need to be too hasty! He'll tell us soon! Just let him go!" Shinra plead with the headless woman, convincing her to let me go. Shinra sighed in relief that a shadow wasn't around my neck, attempting to kill me. No more then a minute later, a knock came from the door. Shinra got up to go answer it, and I listened in to the conversation.

" I know Shizuo's here and I just want to talk to him." Shinra sighed, not happy about letting in the person.

" Fine, come on in Izaya." I tensed and Celty started typing.

' Glad to see some kind of reaction from you. I thought you were broke or something.' I don't want Izaya here! I'm not ready to talk to him! I-I don't-. Izaya took a seat next to me and an uncomfortable silence stretched on. The tension was to thick you could cut it with a knife. Well this is just super.

" Listen Shizuo. I'm sorry."

" I don't need your 'I'm sorry'." I snapped his words back at him, glaring at his angry face.

" What do you want me to say Shizuo!" He raised his voice at me, glaring hard. I felt the anger from before come back to me.

" THE TRUTH!" He looked taken aback at my request, getting over it quickly.

" The truth is I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I LOVE you Shizuo Heiwajima! I'm head over heels in love with none other then Shizuo Heiwajima! What else is there to say!" My emotions got the best of me and I mashed our mouths together, both of us clinging to one another, trying to get more of the other. It felt good to have both sides wanting it for once. I don't care that two other people are still in the room, I fucking WANT this flea! I want him sprawled out on the floor with me doing him hard! I pushed foreword, Izaya now on his back on the couch, still kissing me. A cough stopped out actions.

" Um...as much as Celty seems to be enjoying this...I'll have to ask you to please not go any farther." Shinra was looking away, embarrassed by having to interrupt us. I looked back down at Izaya, who had his sexy look back on, not helping my self-control in anyway.

" I love you, you annoying manipulative flea." I rested my forehead on his.

" And I love you my unpredictable monster~!"

0-Next- Day-0

After the hectic day yesterday, I decided that I'd stay inside today. But I was get much to bored for my liking. So I went on the Dollars website to see how my buddies are doing~!

Kanra (Izaya): _Hello~~! Kanra is here! The fun can begin!_

Tanaka: _Hello._

Setton: _Hey._

Kanra: _So, anything new happen while I've been gone?_

Setton: _Well, have you guys heard about the new Shizaya videos going around Ikebukuro? They're really big!_

Kanra: _Shizaya? _

Tanaka: _Yeah, you know, the pairing of Shizuo and Izaya?_

W-what? How did I not know about this? I'm the info broker after all!

Setton: _Yeah I was in the city and I was hearing all these people talking about it. Someone got Shizuo and Izaya on_ _film__ kissing and doing things people thought were just rumors. To be honest, they kind of go well together, don't you think?_

Tanaka: _If you like that kind of thing. But I think it's hard to get over the fact that they've been at each others throats for so long._

Setton: _But that's what makes it fun! It's like forbidden love!_

Tanaka: _What do you think Kanra?_

Kanra: _I gotta go. Later guys~!_

Tanaka: _Okay, bye._

Setton: _Yeah, see you later._

Logging off the Dollars website, I stared at the screen. Who could have filmed us? I sat back, putting my fist under my chin in thought. Who did I see yesterday? Shizuo, of course. Shinra. Celty. Simon. Erika...that's it! Erika with her video camera! She must have taped us while I was in my zombie state. Then I'll have to pay Erika a little visit~!

" I'm off Namie. Try not to be too sad about it!" While slipping on my jacket, I closed the door behind me, setting off to find the four people who ruined my reputation.

I should check Russia sushi. They go there quite a lot. While on my way outside, people whispered around me, not being very discreet about it, looking right at me before whispering and looking at me again. They could at least _try_ to make me think it's not about me~. But my human's must not be able to contain their love of me!

As I walked down the street, I saw Shizuo walking with Tom, probably on their way to collect some debt. I was about to call to him when he looked my way, raising his eyebrows at me. Being the sneaky person I am, I blew a kiss to him, just barely seeing the very light dusting of blush on his face. Laughing I made it the rest of the way to Russia sushi.

" Hello Simon!" Said man turned, smiling at me once he saw it was me.

" Hello Izaya. You and Shizuo better now, right? You come for sushi?" I smiled back at the man who was handing out flyers. Has he seen the videos or did he just guess?

" I'm not here for sushi, but someone I came to talk to is in there." Simon stood in my way as I tried getting in the restaurant.

" You not here for violence."

" Haha~! No Simon. No violence. I just want to talk to someone~! You can trust me!" He gave me a cautious look before letting me in. Simon must trust me more~! It's not like I'd _lie_ to someone now! As I walked towards the back of the restaurant where the rooms are, I heard a familiar voice bragging.

" I can't believe how big of a hit this became overnight! I just gave them to a couple of people and BOOM! They're all over~! Who knew that people would like Shizaya so much!" My smirk was on my face as I stood behind the girl in question. She was giggling as Kadota, Walker and Saburo looked at me in horror.

" Um...Erika. You might want to zip it." Kadota suggested, picking up a piece of sushi and eating it.

" Why Dotachin?" They all pointed to me, as she slowly turned to smile nervously at me, hiding the DVDs behind her back. " Hey Izaya! What are you doing here?" I laughed, walking into the room and sitting at a free end of the table.

" So I was right~. You _are_ the one leaking those to the public! How interesting~! May I join you?" They all nodded yes. "I'm not mad though. I could care less who sees those, I can easily earn back the respect those took from me. But, I'm not sure how Shizu-chan would react to seeing them~. I don't think he'd be very happy though~!" Erika swallowed hard, amusing me to see her squirm. " So I'll make a deal with you. Give me the discs and I won't tell Shizuo. Or~ you keep the discs and I'll run straight to Shizuo and tell him who put them out and you can find out just what he'll do. Which is it~?" The girl slid them over to me as I smirked in victory. That was too easy. " Pleasure doing business with you!" I got up and left, discs in my pocket.

I'm not stupid, I know that she has more and it's already out there and there's nothing I can do. But I want to give Celty a little present to annoy Shinra.

After giving Celty her present, I began looking for Shizuo, finding him quickly. He was still with Tom, but looked to not be terribly busy. Slinking over, I grabbed Shizuo's cigaret out of his mouth, kissing him before he had a chance to yell. Tom looked at the scene in shock. It might be fun to be with someone unpredictable. I can at least enjoy it!

* * *

**A/N Did you like it~? I hope so! I had fun writing this and am happy to say, I FINISHED MY FIRST DURARARA SHIZAYA FANFIC! HUZZAH~~! Thanks to all who liked this, I LOVE YOU ALL~!**


End file.
